Pokemon Sun
NOTE: THIS APPLIES TO THE MOVIE. IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR THE ANIME, GO TO: Pokemon Sun and Moon (anime) Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie, 'otherwise known in Japan as 'ポケモン映画：Sun＆Moon, or literally 'Pocket Monsters the Movie: Sun & Moon, '''is a 2018 Japanese-American-Australian anime film produced by MGM, Columbia Pictures and Village Roadshow Pictures. It premiered at Japan Expo in March 6, 2018, then was released internationally on March 13, 2018. This movie is up for an Ideas For Headline on the Idea Wiki. Summary Ash Ketchum still dreams of being the greatest Pokemon master, and now he has to fulfill his dream in Alola! During when he is in the Alolan School, he makes new friends (and enemies) and travels through Alola to compete in Island Trials to earn Z-Crystals. One night, he receives a surprise encounter from Tapu Koko, giving his Pikachu lots of power. Is the power enough, or does Ash have to travel back to Kanto? Plot The movie begins where Ash Ketchum arrives home to h is mother, Delia, saying his memories of Kalos over a cup of hot cocoa. Ash decides to go to Alola and brings his mom along the way but only if she doesn't embarrass Ash. The two of them then arrive at the airport where their clerk was being very sarcastic, and Delia didn't approve of that. She bribed the clerk for her tickets when finally Ash let it loose. The entire airport noticed what Ash did, then Delia decided to yell at Ash for what he did. Ash responds by crying and saying it wasn't his fault and then everyone started laughing at Ash (one kid even uploaded a video of him crying to YouTube). On the ride home, the two of them were in silence, both not wanting to talk to each other until when they arrive home, Delia knocks on Ash's door to mention that it wasn't his fault. Ash shrugs this off by getting mad at Delia, then cries again. Delia reminds Ash about how much she loves him and gives him a kiss on the forehead. The next morning, however, Delia thought some things through, the airport managers fired the clerk and she said it was a good sign. Ash asked why, and then Delia mentioned it meant getting a chance to go to Alola, therefore Ash gets really excited. Ash ends up bumping into Jimmy again, and the two have a little chat when Dawn gets involved. More plot TBA! Cast Directed by Steven Speilberg. Veronica Taylor as Ash Ketchum- A Pokemon Trainer who is the main protagonist of the movie. He has a big dream of becoming the greatest Pokemon Master of all time. Did Ash succeed in his goal? Well... not really. Ikue Otani as Pikachu- Ash's iconic (and adorable) Pokemon. He is used for most of Ash's battles, and generally wins them. Ash and him have a strong bond together. Emma Watson as Lillie- A Pokemon Trainer who is one of the supporting protagonists in the movie. She accompanies Ash on his adventures. While Ash is generally made fun of in school, she stands up for him. Malin Akerman as Mallow- A Pokemon Trainer who is one of the supporting protagonists. She accompanies Ash on his adventures. She has a crush on him, but is too afraid to tell. Jessica Chastain as Delia- Ash's mom. She takes care of Ash (like a mother should, by the way) and also loves him like a mother should. She also totally embarrassed him on Scene 2. Ed Helms as Professor Kukui- The Pokemon Professor in Alola, and also a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's teacher. Victoria Justice as Serena, a Pokemon Trainer who traveled with Ash on Kalos. She is Ash's childhood friend who dreams to be the queen of Kalos but didn't. She has a major crush on Ash, but is too afraid to tell. NOTE: The whole AmourShipping crap is as persistent as Bronies (My Little Pony fans). Craig Roberts as Zack, a kid in the School of Alola who doesn't find anything funny. His signature line is, "Why do you immature losers laugh all the time?" He travels with Ash, Mallow and Lillie. Amy Poehler as Jessie, the female Team Rocket member we all know. She has a big temper all the time, and gets easily annoyed by literally anything. Billy Crystal as James, the male Team Rocket member we all know. Unlike Jessie, he doesn't really get annoyed, and likes to joke around every once and a while. Gilbert Gottfried as Meowth, Team Rocket's iconic Pokemon member. He is very sarcastic and likes to comment on almost anything. He has a playful personality, and isn't very strong in battle. Chris Evans as Jordan, a kid who is in Ash's class. He likes to tease and make fun of him. Johnny Depp as Morton, a man in the lounge. He notably doesn't care about what anyone says nor does. Mark Wahlberg as Giovanni, the head-master of Team Rocket. He is Jessie & James's boss. He owns a pet Persian. Angelina Jolie as Angelica, Professor Kukui's wife. Her personality is unknown; her only appearances are at the ending and through a phone call with Professor Kukui where we can see a second screen with her in it. Miranda Cosgrove as Dawn, a Pokemon Trainer who traveled with Ash throughout the Sinnoh reigon. In her scenes, she tries to protect Ash from Jimmy. Dan Green as Jimmy, a Pokemon Trainer who had his own adventures in the made-for-TV movie The Legend of Thunder. Jimmy is the exact opposite of Dawn. Elizabeth Banks as Lana, a Pokemon Trainer in the school of Alola, and also one of Ash's friends. She is not in Ash's class. Pierce Gagnon as Sophocles, a young Pokemon Trainer in the school of Alola, and also one of Ash's friends. He is not in Ash's class. Ben Schwartz as Kiawe, a Fire-type Pokemon Trainer who is very serious. He goes to the School of Alola. Bella Thorne as Misty, a Water-type Pokemon Trainer who was Ash's friend who traveled with him throughout the Kanto and Johto regions. She has a crush on Ash, and admits it once in the movie. Adam Sandler as Brock, a Rock-type Pokemon Trainer who was Ash's friend who traveled with him throughout the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. He has a crush on all of the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies. Bob Peterson as the clerk from the airport. He is very rude and also rips off Roz from Monsters, Inc. Coincidentally, he actually voiced Roz from Monsters, Inc. and his voice interpretation is also imitating Roz. Tyler Perry as Mr. Rolic, a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's history teacher. Kevin Hart as Dave, a Flying-type Pokemon trainer in the School of Alola. He is in Ash's class. Alec Baldwin as Mr. Mico, a teacher in the School of Alola. He is Ash's English teacher. Nolan Massey (or Knottyorchid12) as Terrence, an Electric-type Pokemon trainer in the School of Alola. He is in Ash's class. Demi Lovato as May, a Pokemon trainer who traveled with Ash throughout the Hoenn region. She has a mild crush on him. Bill Hader as R O C K E T B O T: A companion to Team Rocket that Meowth created to capture Pikachu. Production Production started in Tokyo, Japan on April 17, 2013. This movie was announced exactly a month before. Casting Nolan Massey/Knottyorchid12 wants to lend his voice as a character in this Pokemon film. Which was later confirmed Nolan as Terrence. Budget This movie costed $74,00,000 to make. Trivia # This, alongside Poketropolis, is the first Pokemon movie to recieve a PG rating. # This movie will be released worldwide. # This movie uses Ash's XY character design, because his SM character design was panned by critics. # This movie has the meme "Get in the bag, nebby!" in it. # This is the first Pokemon movie to be distributed by a major studio. # This is the first Pokemon movie to be released by Columbia Pictures and also Village Roadshow Pictures. # This is also co distributed by Walt Disney due to them showing Pokemon on Disney XD. # This is Steven Speilberg's third animated film (also his first anime film). # This is the first Pokemon movie to be released in theaters for a regular run since Pokemon Heroes. # There is no short film attatched to this film. # This movie was last-minute cancelled. MORE TBA! Logo Variations Columbia Pictures- None. MGM- Instead of the normal lion, a Pyroar (lion Pokemon) is shown. Village Roadshow Pictures- None. Amblin Entertainment- At the end of the logo, it zooms into the moon, where the movie begins. Credits Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Credits Script Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Script Note: The script is under major construction, please help out! Trailers/TV Spots Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Trailers & TV Spots Critical Response This movie has a 93% on Rotten Tomatoes, with this consensus: "''Boasting an A+ list of voice acting, beautiful animation and great humor, Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie will entertain both children and adults in a very pleasing manner." This movie also has a 77% on Metacritic, indicating "generally favorable reviews". This movie currently holds a 7.5/10 on IMDb. Reviews Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Animat's Reviews Merchandise Pokemon TCG: A trading card set was released for this, including a Tapu Koko EX set, and a card with Alolan Ash-hat Pikachu. Video Game: A video game, titled "Pokemon Sun & Moon: Ash's Alolan Adventures" will be released on March 17, 2018 by Sony Pictures Consumer Products. Action Figures: You can buy an Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Lillie, Professor Kukui, Mallow, Zack or Rotom Pokedex action figure in stores. Chick Fil A marketing: Chick Fil A had a major marketing campaign with this movie. Not only would they sell toys if you bought a kid's meal, but there would also be a free Pokemon card set given away when you buy a kid's menu. More TBA! Box Office This movie was a box office smash, grossing $1.043 billion worldwide. On its opening weekend, it grossed a record-breaking $57,000,000. In North America, it grossed $657,000,000. Release Dates Japan: January 7, 2018 USA/Canada: March 13, 2018 UK: March 19, 2018 Australia/New Zealand: March 20, 2018 Denmark/Spain/Portugal/China/Mexico: March 24, 2018 Venezuela: March 29, 2018 India/Pakistan/Puerto Rico: March 31, 2018 North/South Korea: April 7, 2018 Ukraine: April 10, 2018 France/Italy: April 11, 2018 Switzerland: April 18, 2018 Vietnam/Thailand/Indonesia: April 23, 2018 Antartica: April 26, 2018 Belgium: April 30, 2018 Other: May 20, 2018 Rating This movie will be rated PG for action violence, peril, thematic elements, rude humor and some mild language. Action Violence # Team Rocket destroys a building. # Ash commands Pikachu to electrocute Team Rocket. # The Pokemon battles can be frightening to small children. Peril # Ash and his friends are stuck in a collapsed building. # Professor Kukui tries to save Sophocoles in a fire. # Ash and his friends fall into a fissure. # Ash almost drowns in one scene, so his friends take him to the hospital to save Ash. Thematic Elements TBA! Rude Humor # During the airport scene, many of the kids constantly harass Ash, including Jimmy. # Jimmy also says that Ash should feel embarrassed. # Jordan constantly teases Ash to the point where it makes the movie mean-spirited. Mild Language # Delia calls the clerk a "piece of crap". # Ash tells the clerk to give them "the stupid tickets". Awards/Nominations This movie was nominated for three Movie Idea Awards. It was both nominated for Best Anime Movie (lost to RWBY: The Prophecy of Chaos) and also nominated for Best Soundtrack (lost to Astro Boy) plus was nominated for Best Voice from an Animated Movie for Veronica Taylor as Ash (but lost to Oscar Isaac as Jake in ROBLOX: The Movie). Polls Does this sound like a good idea? Yes! No! Maybe... Who is your favorite character in the movie? Ash, duh. Serena. Ash's Mom Other! (type in chat) Should I keep on working on this? Yes! It's great! If you want, sure... You're better off just reviving ROBLOX: The Movie 2. Should I add Brock and Misty? Yes! It would be great! No! The nostalgia is gonna fly away! I don't care. Soundtrack Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Soundtrack Gallery Columbia Pictures (logo).jpg|Columbia Pictures logo tumblr_nsokv3grkH1swx9ioo1_500.gif|The MGM logo variant. Village roadshow pictures.png|Village Roadshow Pictures logo Ash Ketchum y Pikachu.png|Ash & Pikachu arrive in Alola Ash Ketchum ( Pokémon series XY version ).jpg|Ash in a battle Pikachu ( Character of Pokémon Best Wishes 2 ).jpg|Pikachu surfing Pikachu.jpg|Pikachu in battle season20_ep01_ss02.jpg|Team Skull & their Pokemon Alola!!.png|Ash, Pikachu and Rotom Pokedex sitting near the beach 576d949c1e40427a1bab19bce9bde2b0d73b39f5_hq.jpg|The beach in Alola ash__pikachu_and_rotom_pokedex_by_willdynamo55-da5d1wd.jpg|Ash, Pikachu and Rotom Ash_Lycanroc.png|Ash's Lycanroc Ash_Litten.png|Ash's Litten maxresdefault 7999999999999.jpg|Ash gets mad at Lillie Tapu_Koko_(Anime).png|A wild Tapu Koko DeliaKetchum.png|Ash's Mom. Guess What Bruh (2).jpg|Ash and Serena during a flashback Ash's Pikachu.png|Pikachu running. May Pokemon.png|May in the movie. 717Y9NXbBVL. SL1500 ash pikachu figure tumblr.jpg|The Ash and Pikachu action figures for the movie. More photos of the movie TBA! Scenes Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Movie/Scenes Copyright Copyright 2018 Pokemon, Game Freak and Sony Pictures Entertainment. Pokemon, Pikachu and Ash Ketchum are trademarks of OLM, inc. Category:Animated Films Category:Traditional animated Category:Anime Category:Films based on Anime Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Supersamus's Ideas Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Sequels Category:Spinoffs Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon cinematic universe Category:Pokemon Characters Category:P Category:O Category:K Category:E Category:M Category:N Category:S Category:U Category:2018 Category:2018 films Category:Nintendo Theatrical Universe Category:PG Category:PG-Rated films Category:TV-PG-V Category:DVD Category:4Kids Entertainment Category:MGM Category:MGM films Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Cancelled Category:Animation